Obsession
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: The 21 Sacrements was finally complete. Their 'Mother' was finally reborn and a new beginning was about to begin for Henry...In a life after death. Post 21 Sacrements Ending 11x21 Yaoi Don't like, don't read..You've been warned.


_**A\N: DissidiaLord89 here...And I have once again added a new story to my list. Damn! This one has to be the longest short story fic I have ever done yet! It also appears my skills on writing Yaoi is improving, because I have been inspired by everyone here on . :-)**_

_**I have fixed this up as best as I could, even before uploading it to the Doc Manager. If for any reason you find something amiss, PM me ASAP. I'll try to go back and fix it. Enjoy the fic!**_

_**Obsession**_

**~Four days Earlier~**

He wasn't quick enough. He wasn't quick enough to stop the phantom serial killer from claiming his twentith victim: Eileen Galvin. Despite his determination, he failed to save her as she took her final steps towards the twirling machine that would end her life. After returning to the Hospital World, twenty-eight year old Henry Townshend ran for his life to escape this Hell. He knew that he wasn't alone...The ressurected phantom was in the Otherworld with him; planning to claim his final victim. Henry ran as fast as his legs could go, finding a corner to stop and restore his stregnth. The brunette panted heavily as he caught his breath, hoping that he got away from his future killer: Walter Sullivan.

"Eileen...Oh, Eileen," Henry said to himself, holding his hands over his mouth in sadness, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I wasn't fast enough. I didn't mean to take so long..I'm sorry." Tears began to pool in his hazel eyes, lightly crying for his neighbor that he tried to save in the final battle. 'Some hero I'm supposed to be...I wasn't quick enough to save her...Why me? Why is this happening to me?' thought Townshend, shaking in remorse from his failure. For a few moments, Henry lamented over Eileen's death; til a sudden sound of a moving gurney made him jump with panic. Henry always kept an eye on his surroundings, knowing that Walter could attack him at any moment and any direction. Not taking any chances, Henry makes a dash away from his hiding spot; but in mid dash, a gurney slams into Henry's side with a hollow thud. He falls to his side, causing the brunette to gasp for lost air. Henry gives out a few coughs, but the sudden sound of footsteps made him look up to see who was approaching him.

Garbed in a blood stained blue trenchcoat, light tan pants, and brown shoes; the blonde haired man before Townshend appeared awfully familiar to him. His hair was only shoulder length and messy; but failed to slightly cover his face that was speckled and splattered with red crimson blood. "There you are, my Reciever. Your time has finally come. With the Mother Reborn sacrificed, I am just one more sacrifice away to awaken 'Mother'. Do not run from your fate, Henry...I have something very special planned for you," snickered Walter, walking ever so slowly towards his prey. "Your insane! P-please let me go! I won't come back here anymore, I won't bother you!" pleaded Henry, trying to crawl away from the crazed man, "Its your room, now...Its yours! I'll get my things and leave you in peace!"

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Henry...You're going to stay here with us for all eternity. Be a good boy and allow me to release you from your flesh," countered Walter, heading ever closer towards his target. "N-no!...Get away from me you crazy bastard!" cried Henry. Taking hold of the Pickaxe of Hope, he slashes it at Walter's left leg. With a successful hit, Walter cries out in pain as he grabbed his leg. This gave Henry enough time to escape from the murderer to another location, hoping that he could find another way out of this Hell. The brunette ran like a bat out of Hell, hoping to find a hole downstairs that will lead him to his freedom. Henry ran down the stairs as fast as he could, but soon lost his footing on one of the steps. He tumbles down the stairs on his front, instantly shifting to his side, but as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairwell, the force was strong enough to twist Henry's right ankle upon impact.

"Gah! Shit!...Ughhh," screamed Henry, holding his right ankle in agony, "...Fuck...Not now!" "Where are you, my Receiver? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Walter's voice echoed throughout the stairwell. The blonde approaches the railing on the top floor, looking down towards Henry as he tried to get up. Henry bit through the pain as he tried not to place too much of his weight on his right ankle, beginning to limp away from the stairs. Walter smirked to himself as he watched Henry limp towards the door, like a saddistic murderer he truely is.

"I see you, Reciever. It won't be long til the 21 Sacrements are complete," cooed Sullivan, making his way towards the stairs. Henry opens the door and limps his way towards the center of the main floor, hoping he could remember which room had that one hole to freedom. 'Which one was it?...Hah, it was that one!' thought Henry. He makes a limp based dash towards the second upper door on the right, hoping that his recollection had served him well. Henry approaches the door in a bit of agony, due to his throbbing twisted ankle he recieved from falling down the stairs. He opens the door, recognizing the room almost immediately from the inside. A glimmer of hope shined slightly as Henry mentally celebrated as he was in the right room, but what he didn't see soon shattered his glimmer of hope; rendering it as a curtain of despair. This was the room where the hole was supposed to be, but now it was gone, due to the Conjurer's control over his worlds.

"No...No...No!" screamed Henry. In a panic, he rushes out of the room and tries to find another way out, but as soon as he turns the corner to head towards the exit, the murderer catches up to him and knocks him down to the left side of the floor. With a thud, Henry falls onto his side, screaming in agony as he landed on his twisted ankle, throbbing even more with pain upon contact with the tiled floor. "Oh..Did you hurt yourself, Henry?" cooed Walter, "Poor, poor Reciever of Wisdom...What are we going to do?" "Get the hell away from me...Damn it," growled Henry, trying to get back up. Just as he got up onto his left foot to keep the pressure off his right, Walter knocks him down again. This time, Henry lands onto his front; landing right on his knees. A crazed smirk erupted on the murderer's face, watching Henry as he tried to get back up.

"Reciever," the murderer said, making it sound as if he was coming on to his target. Henry didn't like the way he said that, sending off bad vibes into his spine. "You are perfect...Perfect enough to purify 'Mother'. Yes...Perfect," Sullivan continued. With his switchblade knife, he lightly traces a few lines on Townshend's back without even cutting through his long sleeved overshirt. As fear and panic began to sit in, the cold, dry blood coated blade touched Henry's skin without leaving a mark. The brunette choked and gasped with terror in his eyes, unable to move nor speak. Just when Henry thought it was about to get worse, it does. The blade retracts back to its owner, only to be replaced with the killer's own hand; carassing the side of Henry's face.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god...Come on Henry! Think of something!' Henry panicked to himself as Sullivan moved closer to him. As the brunette felt the murderer's warm breath on the back of his neck, he suddenly comes up with an idea to escape. 'I got it,' thought Henry as he eyed the exit in front of him. Like a puppy nuzzling up to its owner, Walter nuzzles the right side of Henry's neck, "My Reciever...Soon you will be mine, just as soon as the final sign is sacrificed to awaken 'Mother'." Henry didn't like what Walter said, but as soon the Assumption turned his head away from looking downward towards the right; Henry quietly reaches into his long sleeved whiteish blue overshirt to retrieve something. What Henry was retrieving in his overshirt was his handgun, hidden away til it was needed. Walter reaches into his blue trenchcoat for something as well, retrieving a type of golden rope. If Henry wanted to escape from Sullivan, now would be the time.

"Don't worry, Reciever. This will be quick and painless for you," said Walter, preparing to wrap the rope around Henry's neck. "I've got a better idea," said Henry. Before Walter had a chance to commence his death move, Henry turns around and shoots the serial killer in his temple, causing Walter to fall to the ground on his back. As if on cue, Townshend limps back up onto his left foot and made his way towards the exit. Henry didn't look back as he limped towards the door to freedom. He runs into the door and it automaticly opens up, getting the brunette a few feet away from the blonde, who was desperate to kill his final victim. Henry exits through the door, somehow into another room that appeared like a sacrificial altar-type chapel. He limps forward towards the altar as he scanned the room, realizing that there was nowhere to run or hide from Walter Sullivan. Arriving to the altar, Henry falls to his knees, utterly shocked that this didn't lead him to safety.

"No...No...What the hell is going on?..Why is this happening to me?" Henry screamed out. He gets back up quickly to make a U turn out of the room, but when he did, he spotted a child sitting at one of the bench pews; looking directly at him as terror scarred itself in Henry's eyes. The child had brownish-blonde short hair and wore a striped dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans. "What are you doing here?" Henry asked the boy, wondering why he was here at a time like this.

"Because I'm supposed to be here. I'm sorry you're going to die...Its just that I wanted to be with 'Mother' too," the boy answered, feeling sorry that Henry's death was fast approaching. This child may not look like a killer, but he's in fact an apparition of Walter Sullivan himself; splitted apart due to the Holy Assumption Ritual. Henry felt sorry for the boy as well, standing still for a moment til Townshend was wracked with pain as a splurt of fresh crimson blood errupted from his left leg. He was shot by a handgun, but by who was the main question Henry was trying to figure out. Henry turns around to search for his shooter; til he spotted a blonde haired man with his gun raised near the doorway. To the brunette's horror, he knew who that man was almost immediately. "You are a strong one, Henry Townshend...The Reciever of Wisdom, the final sign. You are a special one, indeed. 'Mother' has chosen well, my Reciever," said Walter, walking calmly towards a downed Henry as he tried to get up. To no avail, Henry was more concerned about the blood loss than getting up.

"Now it is time to finish the 21 Sacrements. My Henry...My Reciever. I knew you was special ever since I laid eyes on you. Like I said, I have something special planned for you," said Walter. He then turns to his younger apparition and reaches out with his left hand. On cue, the child gets up from the pews and heads towards the scene, handing the Assumption a simple golden ring that had '21121' and '11121' engraved on the band. "The ceremony shall begin," said Walter. Henry spots the ring in Walter's hand, appalled on what was going on.

"What? There is no fucking way that I'm-" Before Henry could finish his sentence, Walter grabs hold of the collar of Townshend's overshirt and pulled him up to stand in front of him. "I, Walter Sullivan...The Assumption..Will take Henry Townshend...The Reciever of Wisdom..As my one and only for the remainder of our days. For as long as 'Mother' desires so, we will remain together forever. With this ring, the Reciever shall be sacrificed and to return again to stand by the Assumption's side for as long as 'Mother' sees fit. Together...As one," said Walter. He places the ring on Henry's left middle index finger, beginning the ceremony that will soon end Henry's life forever. Walter lightly pushes Henry onto the altar, climbing above him with the rope in hand.

"No, don't...Let me live..I'll do what ever you want, just don't kill me...Please," Henry pleaded once more. To his horror, it didn't work. "You will purify 'Mother' very soon. Don't be afraid, Henry...You will return again as a phantom, just like me. It'll all be over...very soon," said Walter. He quickly leans down to wrap the rope around the brunette's neck; allowing Walter a few moments to give Henry a kiss before his impending death. After the kiss, Walter tightens the rope around Townshend's neck to close up his windpipe. Henry tried to fight back, but all he could do was lay there and grab onto his killer's coat. At the same time as the rope closed up the windpipe, it stopped the bloodflow to the main vessels of Henry's neck. Little Walter looked away in sadness as Henry choked and gagged from the rope attack, trying to fight off Walter, but within a few more minutes...His vision goes black and his life soon fades away. Walter kept the rope in place for ten more minutes; then checked to see if Henry was dead. The blonde looks into Henry's eyes to see if there's any life in them; then checked for a pulse by either his neck, or wrists.

It was finally confirmed...Henry Townshend, at the age of twenty-eight, was finally dead; trying to fight his killer before he could kill him. The blonde uses his left hand and closed Townshend's eyes, as if he was sleeping, but the blonde knew that he was dead. Walter then brings out his switchblade and tilts Henry's head back to expose the front of his neck for a peculiar reason. With persicion as a surgeon, the murderer carved a set of numbers into Henry's dead flesh. Walter continues his carving, til he inspects his work and gives a malevolent smile to his handy work. '21121' was carved across the brunette's neck. "My Reciever. You will always belong to me," said Walter, picking up the brunette's body to transport it to another location. Through a summoned hole, Walter takes Henry back to the location of Eileen's death; towards the machine in the blood pool. Within those few minutes, Walter tossed the brunette's corspe into the machine; dismembering it beyond recognition. The 21 Sacrements was finally complete. Their 'Mother' was finally reborn and a new beginning was about to begin for Henry...In a life after death.

**~Four days Later~**

Room 302 was now abandoned from all life outside and inside the room itself. As if on its own accord, the door creaks open to let 'something' inside the now possessed room. Without no one's knowledge, a little boy walks in and heads towards the living room in a type of skip. He quietly heads towards the couch and lays down on it, "I'm home, Mom. Nobody's gonna stand in my way. I want to stay with you forever." The door automaticly closes, revealing the blonde haired man in front of the door to make sure no one got inside. Walter walks towards the radio on the book shelf that the previous occupant left, turning the power on to listen to the music before the news began. He turns the volume up, making it loud enough for their new 'Friend' within the bedroom to hear it. Inside the room, covered up from neck to toe in complete nudity; the newly rebirthed Henry Townshend began to stir. "Oh...Man...What the hell happened?" Henry asked. He begins to sit up from his bed, allowing the covers to slide down to his waist.

"Geez...Was this all a dream? What the hell am I doing naked?" wondered Henry, realizing he was devoid of all clothing. By instinct, Henry began to rub his neck; as if it was sore, but when he did...He began to feel cuts on his now ghost-like flesh that wasn't supposed to be there. 'Wha? Is there something on my neck?' Henry thought. He began to panic alittle as he continued to feel around his neck. Henry begins to look around the room, hoping to find a mirror nearby. He soon spots a handheld mirror on a stand near his bed, only a foot away to reach for in arm's length. Henry shifts to his right side to reach the mirror, but he soon is held back by something attached to his left ankle. Suprisingly, his twisted ankle felt surprisingly better and healed up.

"What the hell?" wondered Henry. He sits up and moves the covers away from only his feet, revealing what was holding his left ankle back: a pair of handcuffs attached to the left side of the bed post and his ankle. "Huh? Why in the...Ughhh...I'll figure it out later," said Henry, groaning in frustration. He then returns to his previous task and reached for the handheld mirror on the stand. Despite the handcuffs holding him back near the bed, Henry was able to stretch his body towards the stand and grabs hold of the mirror with his right hand. He returns to the bed with the mirror in hand, wondering what could possibly be on his neck. Henry looks into the mirror's reflective surface at his neck to take a look. As he did, the brunette spots the cuts in full view, revealing them to be numbers. Henry looked away for a moment in disbelief; then took a deeper look, fully realizing that they really were numbers. '21121' was carved into his flesh. In shock, Henry drops the mirror onto his lap; realizing that this wasn't a dream at all...He was dead.

"No..No..No..Not me, please let this be a dream!" cried Henry. He begins to hear the news play, causing him to wonder about the current situation. "This just in with the breaking news. Multiple tragic deaths have accured in the same complex as of Richard Braintree in South Ashfield Heights," the newscaster said on the radio, beginning to tell the news of what was transpiring today, "One of the victims, Miss Eileen Galvin, was rushed to the hospital at St. Jeromes from what appears to be a brutal assualt, but was pronounced dead upon arrival, due to the extensive injuries."

"Oh, god...Eileen," Henry said as a few tears trickle from the brunette's eyes. Sadness began to envelope Henry as he lowered his head in silence. After a few moments, Townshend then reaches to the handcuff and tries to pick the lock. "Damn it...Come on, come on!" panicked Henry, "Let me out of here! I don't want to be here anymore!" Henry screams out in panic, franticly trying to break the lock on the handcuffs to escape. As the news continued, the murderer hears Townshend's cries and a few shuffling noises inside the bedroom.

"Henry's awake...He has come back to us," said Walter, giving off a wicked smirk as he went towards the familiar Item box and opens it, bringing out a type of black ceremonial robe with a cord tie around the waist and golden designed edges on the bottom, the edges of the closing halves, and the collar. After a few minutes of trying to break the handcuff, Henry rested for a bit from the exhaustion. As he did, the worst part of the news was about to be broadcasted. As the news was about to play once more, Henry tried to break the handcuffs from the bed post, hoping at least to gain some freedom to escape from this 'haunted' Hell. "A few hours later, a disfigured and dismembered body was discovered inside Room 302 by the superintendant, Frank Sunderland. According to Mr. Sunderland, the only occupant within 302 at the time was twenty-eight year old Henry Townshend," said the newscaster. As soon as he heard that, Henry began to literally 'yank' at the other end of the handcuffs, desperately trying to get out.

"God no...Please no," whimpered Henry. He then screams out at the top of his lungs, "Let me the fuck out of here!" The news continues to play, "A day before the DNA results on the dismembered body, four detectives and the superintendant was gunned down by a mysterious gunman and was rushed to St. Jerome's. Sadly, none of them survived as they coded upon arrival. No one knows who it could be, but the bullets from bullistics have matched the same ones from the Sullivan Cases from months ago. Speaking of which; the police have recieved the DNA results of the body found in Room 302." Henry held his breath, could this be him, or is it someone else? He continues to yank on the handcuffs, stretching out the link in the middle til it couldn't stretch anymore.

'Almost there...Yes!' Thought Henry. the chain link gives out and Henry was free from the bed. Despite the fact that he was completely naked; he would rather escape exposing himself than sticking around in this Hell and suffer. Henry stops for a second; then listened to the rest of the broadcast, "Sadly to everyone's shock, the DNA results confirmed everyones' fear of who the dismemebered body was before this tragic fate. The body has now been identified as none other than Mr. Townshend. On a section of the victim's neck, the numbers '21121' was carved into there postmortem after the victim was deceased. No one knows if this, along with the other deaths in the Subway, forest, and the others of South Ashfield Heights are connected to the Sullivan cases at all."

"It seems everyone has high tailed it out of that building after those killings. It looks like South Ashfield Heights is rendered an abandoned building due to those murders. I think they did the right thing," said a male newscaster, stating some more new facts. Henry couldn't believe it. He was dead after all and this really wasn't a dream. He makes a dash towards the door and twists the doorknob, happy that he was going to escape at last. Just as he opened the door, his hopes were soon dashed. As he opened the door, his murderer was already standing in front of the opening to the bedroom. Ice began to flood Henry's veins, stopping him cold as he backed away from Walter in fear. "How did you get out, Reciever?" asked Walter. Henry turns to look at the windows; making a quick mad dash to literally leap through the glass. Walter was quick, tossing the robe onto the bed and tackling Henry to the floor within a minute.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here!" cried Henry, trying to push Walter off of him. "It's too late, Reciever. You belong here now, 'Mother' will make sure of that," said Walter, holding Henry down. As Walter was gaining an upperhand, he pulls out a capped syringe from a doctor's office, filled with a clear liquid inside from within his coat.

"What is that?" asked Henry, "Keep that damn thing away from me!" "Since my Reciever isn't calm at this point...This will help you relax," said Walter with a grin. Pinning a naked Henry to the floor with his left knee, the Assumption uncaps the syringe with his teeth and places the thin needle into the back of Henry's neck under his hairline. With just one push of the syringe's end, the liquid leaves the hollow cavity through the needle; entering Townshend's body. The substance began to take effect, actting like a sedative. Henry gave a groan as Walter removed his knee from Henry's back. The brunette's struggle began to lessen, beginning to become drowsy within seconds.

"Its okay, Henry...Its okay now. Just relax," said Walter, patting Henry's head like how someone would pat a dog's. Henry falls asleep from the sedative's effect, closing his eyes in hope that this was all just a horrible dream and everything would return to normal. A few hours pass as the sound of moving cars from the outside drove up the street, intending to get to their intended destinations. Inside Room 302, Henry begins to stir. The sedatives were beginning to wear off as the grogginess began to lift away from Townshend's head. The brunette opened his eyes to scan his surroundings, knowing that it was the same room he has been in for a long while. Henry takes in a breath, somehow realizing that he has become immune to the sudden change and possession his room has undertaken. He begins to sit up, feeling something on his bare body like a shirt, or a sheet-based fabric. Henry looks down, realizing that he was garbed in the black golden edged ceremonial robe that Walter carried in from earlier ago. "What the hell? Why am I wearing this?" wondered Henry.

He begins to move towards the edge of the bed, but his left ankle was suprisingly fastened to the bed post once more. The brunette took a look, realizing that another pair of handcuffs was attached to his ankle. Henry sat up from the mattress below, wondering why all this had to happen to him. Did he do something wrong during his time alive? Did he do unspeakable things that damned him for all eternity? Henry just wanted to be free and move on with his life, but there was one thing in the equation that was already robbed from him: Life. For another hour, Henry laid there on the bed like a good prisoner. The brunette began to lose hope as he laid there, til the bedroom door opened. The serial killer headed towards his victim as quiet as the dead, kneeling down to Henry as he began to carasse the brunette's hair and skin. The brunette awoke from his nap, tensing to his killer's touch. "Its okay, my Reciever...I won't hurt you anymore..You are mine now. Keep fighting, I will have to use drastic measures. We don't want that to happen, do we?" said Walter. Henry responded with a quick nod, afraid that he could get hurt at any moment.

"That's a good boy. Since we are manifested enough as the living, we can do many things as everyone else. Tonight is the night to finish our ceremony from earlier," said Walter. "Wh-what more do you need? You killed me, gave me this ring, dressed me in this robe...What more is there?" questioned Henry, just as he began to question this 'ceremony'.

"Don't raise your voice at me...Its not up to me to decide, it is up to 'Mother'," replied Walter. By how he said that made Henry shudder with fear. "Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with," sighed Henry, giving up almost immediately.

"Why would I do that? It is better to keep you safe as you are. As soon as tonight is over, you will forever be my Reciever of Wisdom. We still need to consummate our union," replied Walter. Henry couldn't understand what he meant by 'Consummate', but remembering what he learned during school; Henry finally understood what that word meant. "I..I don't know. I don't think I can perform on our night...Look at me, I-I'm worthless to you," said Henry, hoping that this could make Sullivan reconsider his choice of choosing Henry. Ironicly, Walter didn't.

"Don't be modest, Henry," said Walter, carassing Townshend's side as he laid still on the bed, "You have been well tempered for a while since your little stunt earlier. Don't be flustered, my Reciever...You're on your way to gain a few freedoms in our new home. I am going to be out for a little bit to gather a few things. Since you are an earthbound spirit, you cannot leave this building but the Otherworlds is another story. I want you to stay here and wait for me...I have something very special planned out for tonight." Walter gave a few pats on Henry's side and left the room. Townshend couldn't believe what was happening to him. He looks down at his left hand and spots the golden ring on his middle index finger. The brunette began to cry, cupping his face into his hands to make sure that nobody heard his cries. For a few minutes, Henry cried to himself, wondering if his suffering was going to continue or end. Responding to the Reciever's crying, Little Walter enters the room to Henry's side.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry you have to go through this," the little boy said, climbing onto the bed to hug Henry. The brunette looks towards the little boy, then said, "It wasn't your fault. I know you didn't want to hurt anyone, but since you were with your other self...All you wanted was to be with your 'Mom' and that's all." The child began to lightly cry, hoping that Henry didn't reminded him of that.

"Don't cry, little one...You tried to do the right thing. Don't cry," said Henry. They held each other for only a few moments, allowing the both of them to shed their tears. After a few minutes passed, the boy got off the bed and rushes off somewhere to the living room. The brunette wondered what was going on, til the child came rushing in with a pair of silver keys in his hands. Henry looked at the keys for a moment; then realized that it was the keys to the handcuffs. The child takes the keys and unlocks the handcuffs, finally answering the brunette's prayers. "Thank you! I know I can't leave this building, but at least I can get out of this room," said Henry, hugging the child that released him, "I know that you'll get into trouble from this, but at least you did the right thing." Henry gets back up onto his feet and made his way out of the room, but he soon turns to Little Walter and an idea began to form. He heads into the living room and searches through a few old things Henry had in an abandoned cardboard box and found an old toy plane he had forgotten about for over twenty years. He knew that he was too old for it, but he then heads towards Little Walter with the old toy.

"I used to play with this when I was your age. Since I'm way too old for it, I'll give it to you," Henry said to the child, handing him the toy plane, "Don't worry, its not broken." The boy grabs hold of the toy plane and begins to play with it, rushing to the living room with his new toy that the 'Reciever of Wisdom' had given to him. Henry gave a soft smile and refocused on his major task. He headed into the bathroom ans searched for any sign of the hole within the wall, but the hole was sealed up with cement while the round design of the Halo of the Sun was still drawn onto the wall from either a marker, or paint. 'Damn it...Wait, is that one hole in the laundry room still there?' thought Henry. He soon exits the bathroom and went to the laundry room. He opens the door and enters the room, spotting the gapping hole with the design around the edges. Henry knew that this hole will take him to any of the Otherworlds, but which one was the main question. Henry didn't care where, he wanted to hide so badly. He leaps into the hole and rushed through it, transporting him to a forested terrain filled with sounds of nature and trees. This was the Forest World.

Henry ran through the thrushes of untamed bushes and branches from small trees, hoping that he could get away from the hole he came through as fast as he could. Henry didn't stop, he continued to run like no tommorow. His run was soon halted when he approached the Wish House, an orphanage that Walter used to been at before the death of his first ten victims; an orphanage runned by Silent Hill's most powerfully known cult: The Order. The brunette enters the rebuilt building and hides upstairs, hoping that Walter doesn't find him. All Henry wanted was to get away from his killer, but as always...He'll just have to learn the hard way that no one gets away from the infamous serial killer of Ashfield and Silent Hill: Walter Sullivan. Henry rested his eyes from all his running, napping the rest of the day away so that he could get away from his murderer. In Room 302, fifteen minutes have passed since Henry had escaped, thanks to Little Walter's help. The child continues to play with his toy plane from Henry; even while his murderous self returned from his journey to prepare for the upcoming days. As expected, he headed towards Henry's bedroom to check on his Reciever.

The child continued to play for a few more minutes, til his other self's footsteps approached him. "What do you have to say about this?" Walter asked 'himself', showing the handcuff keys to the child. "What are you talking about?" the child answered innocently. He already knew that his other self surprisingly found out he freed Henry, just when he was told not to.

"Is it wise to lie to yourself? You have released my Reciever..Did you not? It is pointless to lie to one's self," replied Walter, playing a mind twister with the child. Little Walter took a big gulp, realizing that he couldn't pull off another lie. Walter was the only one that knew where he hid those keys to the cuffs and so was his younger self. As if connected in a way as one mind, how could the child lie to himself when he already knew of his own betrayal...To one's self. "Now then...Where is my Reciever? Hmmm?" questioned Walter, "Don't get yourself into more trouble than you are in right now for Henry." The child didn't have enough power to protect Henry from himself...So he gave in.

"That's a good boy. Remember...I know what you know and you know what I know. Its pointless to hide from the other," said Walter, patting Little Walter's head. He then guides him to the corner near the kitchen and between the desk near the location of Walter's corpse from earlier. "You stay here til I return. Consider this your time-out," said Walter. Little Walter didn't argue, he just stood there as his other self entered the laundry room; hoping to follow the Reciever's trail. Back at the Wish House, Henry stayed where he was. Fully awake from his nap; the brunette slowly got up from the floor and stretched himself awake. For the freedom he seeked, this was like a dream come true. Henry walked towards an open window, looking out towards the forested horizon as he admired the scenery from where he stood. It seemed that this moment could last forever, til Henry looked down towards the abandoned toys outside near the building. In a mere moment, his freedom was shattered as he laid eyes on a man standing near a crib with some kiddie toys still in them; looking directly at him from the ground below.

Henry's heart stopped. He knew who that man was almost immediately. From the outside, Walter knew that he would find Henry at the Wish House from the very beginning. He looks up towards Henry with a grin on his face; happy that his Reciever was still safe. Townshend panics and flees from the window, running towards the door to keep the Assumption from getting in. He locks it, hoping that it would hold til Walter gave up. Walking slowly through the door, Sullivan made his way towards the stairs to the second floor, towards the location of the Reciever of Wisdom. He took his time, allowing the anticipation to build. Inside the room, Henry hid behind a dresser, hoping that in case Walter somehow got into the room; he wouldn't find him. Now at the door, Walter grabed hold of the knob and begins to twist it. He tried to open the door, but he knew by his attempts that the door was locked from the inside. Walter shook his head in disbelief. "Henry...I know you're in there. Be a good boy and open the door for your Assumption," said Walter, accepting this little cat and mouse game. Henry didn't make a small peep, he remained silent, just to pretend that he wasn't even in the room. He shuddered with fear, but tried not to make any noise.

"So you want to play dirty, don't you, Henry? I know you're in there...I saw you through the window. You love to fight me, don't you Henry? Always the strong one. You will always be mine and no one elses, because 'Mother' said so," said Walter. At long last, Henry breaks his silence, "I don't wanna go back! Leave me alone!" Henry just wanted to spend some time alone out of his room, that was all. Walter heard him alright, but kept on playing this so called game til he gained his prize: Henry Townshend. "Don't make me come in there by force. You won't like that," Walter replied. There was no answer to the Assumption's reply. Henry stayed where he was, hoping that Walter would just leave him alone to enjoy a stroll in the Forest World. It seems Henry is the only object to Walter's obsession. The brunette kept his silence; til a total of two gunshots ranged through the room. Henry immediately panicked as two bullets pierced throught the door knob and the lock, allowing the door to open freely as the Assumption pushed it open. Walter made his way towards the center of the room, instinctively heading towards the dresser that the brunette was hiding behind of.

The blonde didn't waste any time as he approached the dresser; moving it away to reveal a very frightened Henry on the other side. Townshend tried to make a run for it, but Sullivan had some leverage to win this. "Nuh uh uh...I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Walter, bringing out another capped syringe from his coat; filled with the same sedative liquid as with the first. Henry now had two choices: One, he continues to flee and immediately get drugged; or Two, end it now and cut his losses. Henry didn't want to get sedated again, so he cutted his loss and allowed Walter to come closer to him. "Such a fighter you are...And a wise one indeed. Come to me, Henry..It is time to go home. 'Mother' is waiting for us," said Walter, guiding Henry towards him as he held him in his left arm.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why? Why am I part of your obsession?" questioned Henry. "Because 'Mother' said so. 'Mother' doesn't want to see me all alone by myself. Despite my younger self to keep me company, 'Mother' has chosen you as my own. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew 'Mother' picked the right one," said Walter. "I can't do this anymore...I can't do this anymore!" Henry screamed. Finally snapped, Henry punches out at Walter with his fists, hoping in someway to avenge his neighbor that Walter killed before killing him. Sullivan dodges the punch, quite suprised that Henry was still willing to fight. 'Screw option one, I'm going all out,' thought Henry.

"Do you realized what you have done! You killed all those innocent people, and yourself! How sick and twisted are you?" Henry roared out, "All this because of 'Mother'? 302 is just a room!" "You can say all you want, it doesn't matter what people think anymore. Maybe this is why 'Mother' chose you. You are perfect, my Reciever...Perfect," replied Walter. Henry lashes out with another punch, but the murderer moves out of the way. In a quick fashion; Sullivan pins Henry to the floor as he struggled to break free.

"Don't you fucking dare put that needle in my neck! Don't you-" Before Henry could finish his sentence, Walter injects the sedatives into Townshend's bloodstream; having an instant effect as Henry slowly began to calm down. He soon falls asleep, allowing Walter to win this battle. "Oh, my Reciever...You are a fighter indeed. Its time to go home, Henry," said Walter. With each fight, Walter seems to pull Henry closer to him til his Reciever mentally breaks. He picks up his Reciever and carries him out of the room to the bottom floor, guiding the brunette in his arms to where a nearby hole was located to return back to Room 302. They are soon warped back to their home through the hole, bringing Henry back to where he really doesn't want to be from the very beginning. In Room 302, Little Walter stayed where he was supposed to be, just as his other self told him to. He then heard the laundry room's door open, revealing Walter carrying Henry in his arms. He carries the Reciever into his room, allowing the brunette to rest til the consummation is supposed to begin. He places the brunette onto the bed and reattaches the handcuff back onto his ankle, just to make sure he doesn't escape again.

After the Assumption covers up his beloved Reciever, he leaves the room and checks up on his younger self, who was still in time out for helping Henry escape. With his return, it signaled to Little Walter that his time out is finally over. The child returned to playing with the toy plane that Henry gave him like nothing really happened. An hour passes as Henry continued to lay in bed from the sedatives. The brunette begins to awaken from his slumber, almost immediately knowing that he was back in Room 302 once again. 'No...Not again..Why? Why?' thought Henry. For a couple more minutes, he laid there like a good prisoner once more; with all his hopes dashed and with no where else to run, nor hide. He's an earthbound spirit..He can't leave the appartment complex, he's chained to the bed by his left ankle, and there's nowhere else to hide that the serial killer doesn't know. No matter where he goes, Walter would always find him. Henry looked towards the window with sadness in his eyes, wondering when his pain will end. Just when he thought things were about to get a bit more worse...It does. The bedroom door opens, revealing the brunette's killer walking in towards him. The blonde slowly makes his way towards Henry, wondering if he's going to attack or not.

Henry remained still, not in the mood to check to see who entered the room, because he already knew who it was. With this as reassurance, Sullivan reaches towards the door and locks it to make sure that no one interferes. Townshend could sense his killer's presence, the unmistakable scent of his victims' blood flowed through the air. A sudden energy was felt on the brunette's skin, a type of energy that made him a bit nervous. As quietly as he could, Walter removed the handcuffs from Henry's left ankle. The brunette felt the handcuffs being removed, but for what purpose? Henry was curious of what was going on, but as he peers into the mirror to look behind him; he saw something that made him very anxious. As the brunette watched, Walter unzips his trenchcoat and discards it to the floor, revealing his black short sleeved shirt underneath. Henry never knew that Walter was wearing a shirt underneath that blue coat. "What are you doing?" asked Henry. "Its time..To consummate our union. The time has finally come," replied the serial killer. He then begins to lift the bottom of his black shirt towards his shoulders, removing it entirely as he became half bare for his Reciever. Being a bit muscular and built than Henry, this made the brunette a bit powerless to stand in Sullivan's way from what he wants.

As soon as the black shirt hits the floor, Walter makes his way towards his Reciever slowly. He carefully gets into bed with Henry, hoping that a major fight wouldn't ruin this night for the two of them. As Walter tried to nuzzle his chosen mate, Henry began to lightly fight back; stating 'This is wrong' and 'I don't want any part of this' with his eyes and body language. The Assumption sensed that Henry would put up one last little fight before the planned consummation. "No...I don't want this! Let me go!" panicked Henry, trying to push Walter away from him. The brunette tried to slap the Assumption with both hands, but Walter pinned Henry's wrists back near his head as the Assumption got on top of the the brunette. Henry tried to break free, but his murderer was stronger than him. Switching to one hand, Walter pinned Henry's wrists above his head; allowing his free hand to roam towards his victim's lips to soothe him. Fear overtakes Henry, trying to find a way out of this. "Shhhhh...Don't be afraid, my Reciever. Shhhhhh," Walter said, calming Henry down as best as he could. There was no otherway for Henry to escape this. The killer's free hand then roamed downward towards the robe's open chest, lightly carassing the victim's skin to try to arouse the brunette into submission.

"No...Mmmmph...Stop!..Please...Don't...Oh god," Henry tried to scream out, but the Assumption's carassing caused a feeling of unwanted pleasure to emerge to the surface. How could Henry feel like this after all that's happened to him? The brunette couldn't fight anymore...He had finally given in to lust as this mutal touching was about to become so much more in mere moments. Sullivan sensed Henry's defeat in his hazel eyes, beginning to let go of the brunette's wrists. "I'm going to let go...Don't fight back," said Walter. He then lets go of the brunette's wrists slowly, hoping that another fight wasn't going to erupt. To his relief, Henry didn't even move. The Assumption continues to court Henry, finally able to nuzzle the brunette's neck that he was denied to from the beginning. Townshend gave a small whimper, but soon lust took over and allowed his killer to continue.

"Mmmmph...Oh god," moaned Henry. With tender kisses and small licks placed onto the Reciever's neck, the murderer took the time to mark Henry as his own. His hands actted as if they had a mind of their own, moving down to the brunette's waist and legs to prepare him for the upcoming event. He untied the cord tie on the robe's waist and opened the material, exposing more than Henry's chest. "My Reciever...My Reciever," the murderer panted, running his left hand from Henry's chest to his abdomen. All Henry could do was arch his head back and fall into his newly awakening urges. His killer continued his carassing at the Reciever's stomach, causing Henry to draw in a sharp breath as each passing minute increased the sensations; making this urge unbearable. The Assumption lays Henry down onto his back with care. He knew that the robe was going to come off eventually, so he removed the obstructive fabric and tossed it to the floor near the bed. Henry wanted to run away so badly...All he wanted was to escape this madness and hide from his murderer; but lust was the only thing holding him down like a ball and chain.

"Don't be afraid, Henry," said Walter, just as he was working quickly to remove the lower articles of his clothes, "As long as you behave for me, I will make this as gentle as possible. Misbehave and you will be punished." Townshend didn't like what he just heard. All Henry could do now was do as he was told and everything will go smoothly. Henry's breathing begins to settle, due to the sudden stopping of arousment. The brunette begins to settle down, but soon he hears something fall to the floor with a loud 'clack'; just like the sound of clothes and a belt falling to the floor. Walter then continues from where he left off, but this time he flipped Henry onto his right side as Sullivan laid right in front of him on his left. They didn't even bother to cover up, allowing the both of them to look at one another as they were nude together in the strangest of places. "Its your turn, my Reciever...You haven't done anything yet," said Walter.

"I don't know what to do...I can't do this," whimpered Henry, afraid that Walter could lash out at him at a moment's notice. Sensing his Reciever's confusion, Walter scoots towards him. 'Oh god! He's gonna punch me!' thought Henry as he mentally panicked. Before Townshend could scream in fear, his murderer grabs hold of his forearm to soothe him. "Just repeat what I'm doing...Like this, Henry," said Walter. The Assumption knew that Henry was still a virgin in this kind of activity, so he showed him exactly what he needed to do as the two continued their consummation for the night. The blonde makes the next move, giving a soft kiss onto the brunette's lips, enticing his Reciever. Walter pulls away only a few inches; til Henry responds back. The two embraced once more, deepening the kiss even more. As they continued their embrace; the Reciever of Wisdom soon feels something lightly swiping his lower lip, something wet and moist. Henry didn't understand at first, but the Assumption guided him as he slowly opened Henry's mouth alittle bit. Now the brunette understood...The blonde wanted permission to enter his mouth.

'Oh, god...Why is this happening? If I behave and do what he wants...He won't hurt me,' Henry thought to himself, making sure to behave for his captor. Townshend responded and allowed his captor to proceede. With the signal accepted, the blonde then enters the brunette's cavern; exploring each crevice indepthly. The brunette responded with his own exploration, slowly succombing to carnal lust as time lapsed onward. As they delved into each other and their wet muscles continued their intertwined dance, Sullivan slowly gets onto Henry. Against his own heart and judgement, the brunette's hands roamed about on the blonde's body, holding onto his shoulder and the middle of his back. The Reciever could feel the other's member getting harder with each minute, even his own as he was consumed with the fires of passion. 'Mmmmmm' was the only thing that escaped from Henry's throat, enjoying each taste that his own killer had to share with him. Henry wanted to escape, but this feeling...This liquid fire in his blood...He had never felt like this at all in his whole life. Even if he didn't want this at all...His body craved for more. Each touch of the blonde's hair, or hands, to the brunette's skin, even the slightest tickle, was like ice to soothe an ache, only that ice was the only remedy for this sexual ache that was held back within this brunette's heart.

The two broke for air, breathing rather heavily as their sexual tension was about to reach its threshold. Their members began to leak a clear substance, their pre-cum, as their arousal was preparing for the final act of courtship. The murderer's open mouthed kisses was like fire to Henry's cold skin, aching for its warmth that soon fueled the fire of carnal desire. Townshend had never felt this way before, like being denied of a simple splendor that everyone experiences at certain times in their lives. Henry should feel disgusted for allowing this deranged, obsessive serial killer, who thinks of Room 302 as his 'Mother', to fuck him like this, but this was far too damn good for Henry's mind to fully comprehend. Townshend's breathing was so heavy and shakey, he thought he was going to explode with esctasy and die from hyperventilation. Within a few more seconds, the final act of their forbidden passion was about to begin. Sullivan gets into a sitting position as he lifts the brunette onto his lap, preparing him for penetration. "I'm scared," Henry said, whimpering in fear of the pain that was about to come. "Don't be afraid, my Reciever..I'll go in nice and steady," Sullivan assured him.

"Okay," replied Henry. As the brunette was beginning to calm down, the blonde begins to carass his victim's skin, allowing his 'mate's' entrance to relax. The blonde's kisses were placed on the brunette's lower chest, drunking him with sexual desire. He carefully lowers Henry onto his lap, slowly stretching out the ring of muscles as the blonde's member entered the Reciever's warm heat. Townshend hisses in pain, but the soft kisses on his ghost flesh took that pain away like any good pain reliever. The blonde's member pierces through the virgin ring of muscles, sheathing itself fully into the brunette's warm heat. Townshend arched his head back as his captor's member was fully engulfed inside his body; now fully infused with the liquid fire that speeded through his veins. After a few moments of stillness, the blonde begins to lift and lower the brunette on his lap, pumping in and out as he tried to find the sweet spot inside of his captive's warm heat. After a few moments of thrusting into his victim, Sullivan lowers Townshend onto his back as he continued; allowing Henry to rest his legs on the blonde's shoulders. The thrusts continued, allowing Henry to grip the sides of the bed as he was fully enveloped in esctasy. After a couple of thrusts, that 'sweet spot' was finally hit.

A flash of white light appears before Henry's eyes, causing him to arch his back up in pure bliss. To Walter, this was a good thing. The thrusts continued onward as the brunette's 'sweet spot' was continuiously hit. With each hit, more flashes of white continued to obscure Townshend's vision like spreading white paint over someone's eyes. Henry screams out in pleasure, panting out his killer's name as the blonde continued to thrust harder but gently into his beloved Reciever. The brunette pants out in pure carnal pleasure, huffing out hot air as each hit to his 'sweet spot' drove him closer to his release. As the two were getting close, their position switches once more for the last time, allowing the brunette to face his captor as they continued with their forsaken tryst on the blonde's lap. In just two more hard thrusts; their internal coils had reached their climax, releasing the tension they had held back for awhile. They both came together, allowing the brunette to spray out his seed onto the both of them; while the blonde sprayed his seed inside his Reciever. Even while Henry gave out a few shudders and sharp pants, a bit of the blonde's seed dripped out of the brunette's entrance. Henry's breathing begins to normalize, allowing him time to begin drifting off to sleep as he lowered himself onto his murderer.

Sleep soon overtakes him, not caring that he came all over himself and Sullivan. The last thing that Henry could remember was that he was being laid down onto the bed and his murderer removing himself from the brunette. As he continued to sleep, a tear trickles down Henry's left eye. He knew that Walter's obsession was finally complete. He killed Henry, sealed him up to only himself by his 'Mother, fucked him...What more is Henry now after tonight? Townshend knew that his purpose was complete. 'My purpose is done..He kills me and the other victims, locks me in here like a prisoner, and now we just screwed each other..I bet now he plans to get rid of me for good. I guess 'Mother' doesn't want me anymore,' Henry thought. As more tears flowed from his closed eyes, he soon feels a swipe of a hand, wiping the tears away from the brunette's eyes. Then; he begins to feel someone hold him in their arms, if not to let go of Townshend. "Don't cry, my Reciever...Tommorow will be a brand new day," Walter whispered. The blonde nuzzles the top of Henry's head like a favorite stuffed animal, allowing the two to drift off to sleep for the remainder of the night. As if from a wave of a magical wand, time passed by as if they were mere seconds, allowing the newly rising sun to signal the new upcoming day.

As red as blood itself, the sun continued to ascend to the heavens as the day was just beginning. Three more hours pass, allowing the phantoms of Room 302 to welcome another day in their voyages through limbo. Inside the bedroom, Henry begins to awaken from his slumber. He opens his eyes, looking around his surroundings to see if he was alone or not. To his surprise, he was all alone in his room; completely covered up and naked. This seemed a bit suprising, but Henry was expecting this somehow. He begins to move within his bed; til a sudden change appeared before him: He was no longer handcuffed to the bed. Did Walter trust Henry enough for this to happen? Townshend didn't think about this further as he got out of bed to look around for the robe he wore yesterday. He turns to face the door, but something on Henry's own desk chair near his desk soon catches his eye. The brunette gets out of bed and approaches the chair to see what was resting in it; revealing it to be a new set of clothes that looked awfully familiar. A pair of jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, lightish blue long sleeved overshirt, and a pair of black shoes in front of the chair. These were the familiar clothes Henry wore before his death.

Without any hesitation, Townshend got dressed and proceeded out of his room. This didn't feel right...Is Walter actually letting him get out of his bedroom that easily? Henry proceeded to the living room, spotting Little Walter playing around with the toy airplane. He soon turns to face the couch, spotting his killer sitting down watching the news on T.V. The blonde begins to hear another pair of footsteps heading towards the couch. He looks up to see who was approaching their area. Walter gave a smile, glad that his Reciever has finally woken up. "You're awake. That's good," said Walter. Henry gave out a weak smile, but was a bit nervous of the situation at hand. The Assumption sensed Townshend's nervousness and got up from the blood stained rusted couch, walking towards him in a calm, collected manner. With his right arm, Walter reaches out to Henry and carefully guides him towards the sofa. They headed towards the couch and sat down, allowing Henry some time to register what was going on. Townshend's anxiety was still high. "There is no need to be nervous, Henry. Nothing's going to happen," said Walter. "What is going on? Why didn't you chain me up like before?" asked Henry.

"Silly Henry...I did that so you wouldn't run away. You had to work to gain my trust, so I kept you inside your bedroom. Since our consummation is complete, you have finally earned my trust," explained Walter. The T.V continued to play as he looked towards his Reciever; just as Henry gave out a content sigh. After a few more minutes, Henry got up and headed towards the window, looking out to the outside world he was denied of in a sense of anxiety. As an eartbound spirit, Henry was denied to leave the abandoned appartment complex for whatever reason his mind could come up with. As if chilled by an imaginary cold; Henry wrapped his arms around himself. Walter got back up from the couch and went to Henry's side near the window, embracing him in a gentle hug that would lessen the brunette's anxiety for only a moment. "What's going to happen to me? My purpose is done...What am I worth now?" questioned Henry.

"So much more, Henry...So much more," replied the blonde, "Reciever...I want you to promise me something. I won't chain you up inside your room anymore, nor sedate you; if you promise to not leave this place. As an earthbound soul, you can't leave the very area of your death. Promise me that you won't leave South Ashfield Heights, never to abandon 'Mother' and I. Do you swear on your etheral soul that you won't run away?" A promise? For so long, Henry was willing to risk everything to escape from this Hell, but that night...That night changed everything. Whatever happened that night reawakened something held back within Townshend's heart, something so primal and instinctive that he never got a chance to become aqquianted to it. He's going to have to keep that promise, not only to stay safe and free, but he can't leave the appartments anyway. This was his grave, his prison, and now his home; Townshend was going to keep that promise no matter the cost. Within a few more seconds, Henry leans his head onto Walter's right shoulder. "Yes...I will keep that promise. 'Mother' wants me here more than anything else in this world. I'm home now," said Henry, knowing that there was no way to escape from this fate. He made his promise to Sullivan; never to leave this building for the remainder of their etheral days.

Henry knew he shouldn't have said that, but what more could he do? He's bound inside South Ashfield Heights. If he broke that promise...God knows of what would happen next. The Assumption gives a small chuckle; just as he nuzzled up to the right side of Henry's neck. Townshend knew that he should not have said that, but there was no other way around this. They stayed in a hug-based embrace for a long while, til Walter letted go of his Reciever; allowing the brunette to head towards the bathroom for some time to himself. Walking towards the bathroom door, Henry hid away his sadness from the two Walters; making sure to not set off a signal to them that something was wrong with their friend. He opens to door and enters the small compartment, turning around to close the wood-made door to seperate himself form the chaos that was swirling around him. Now isolated and alone, Henry broke down and cried a thousand tears for both his situation and for Eileen. He covered his mouth with his right hand, hoping to muffle the huffs and the screams from his turmoil deep inside his heart. The sadness continued to flow, causing Townshend to slump down onto the cool tiled floor as he continued to fall apart.

Tears continued to pour from his eyes like a pair of faucets, pouring out his internal remorse. For three minutes, Henry continued to cry for both his fate and Eileen's death; til there was nothing left as he slowly closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep, showering more tears onto the tiled floor. 'Eileen...Please forgive me. I know you are angry with me, but will you at least show some sympathy for me. Just once...Just once til you leave into eternity. Just this once and you can yell at me once more...Please,' thought Henry, drifting off to sleep as he laid on the tiles; still cooled from his spiritual form within his own prison. For an hour, Henry settled down as he continued to sleep away his guilt, but as the second hour passes; he soon begins to sense that he wasn't no longer inside the bathroom. He begins to stir, moving around a bit as he sensed his new surroundings while his eyes remained closed. 'Wait a minute...Am I still in the bathroom? Strange...I didn't know that the tiles could be so...Soft?' thought Henry. Slowly, he opened his eyes, beginning to register the surroundings of his new location. To his shock, he wasn't in the bathroom anymore...He was back in his bedroom, laying on his own bed.

Henry then turns to his right side, facing away from the door like moments ago before the comsumation. The brunette begins to ponder through his thoughts, like 'Did they find out about my crying fit?' or 'Am I going to be alright like this?'. So many thoughts plagued Henry's mind, just as he questioned himself of his own future. He continued to lay there for a few more minutes, allowing the feeling of being a prisoner return back to his heart. Just as a single tear dribbles down Townshend's right eye, the creak of the wooden door begins to flood the room. Someone was coming in to check on the Reciever of Wisdom. 'At a time like this?...I just want some time alone,' thought Henry. The door continues to open, revealing a visitor on the otherside. The brunette stayed where he was, facing away from the door. In a slow pace, the brunette's murderer enters the room with a sense of worry for his Reciever. Henry knew who it was almost immediately, the unmistakible sound of a slow paced pair of feet flooded Henry's senses. He couldn't face Sullivan like this, not at the time he was hoping to cry himself to sleep. "My Reciever...What happened? Why was you crying earlier ago?" he asked, curious of what had transpired earlier before.

"Even if I told you...You wouldn't understand," replied Henry, trying to keep his remorse inside. Henry was hoping that the serial killer would leave after he said that, but the pure opposite happened. "I don't like it when you cry...It makes me cry, too," said Walter. As soon as the brunette heard that, he was in disbelief of Walter's sentence. How could a serial killer like Sullivan cry at the sadness of another? Townshend then begins to turn over on his left side in order to face Walter; then he came across a scene that changed anything Henry thought of Walter for an eternity. As he looked up at the blonde, a flow of tears poured down from Sullivan's eyes. Walter was crying...For Henry.

'How can this be? He's a murderer, a sociopath...But he still has feelings like any other person? Why?' thought Henry. "I don't like it when you cry, Henry...It makes me sad. I don't want you to cry anymore," said Walter. The brunette wondered if these were just 'crocodile tears', or false tears, but he looks into the blonde's eyes for a minute, realizing that these tears were real. Did this murderer actually have feelings for Henry? The blonde then raised his right arm and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. As soon as he finished; he lays down beside the brunette and holds him in his arms, as if to not let go. As they held one another, Henry couldn't hide it anymore. At that moment, the brunette began to cry alongside his captor, crying for both himself and for Walter. It all started to make sense. The reason...The reason why Walter killed those people and himself was to 'Awaken' his 'Mother'...Even if 'Mother' was a room. If Townshend was like Walter, what would he do? Would he perform the Descent of the Holy Mother just like Walter did? Would he? How could Henry hate Sullivan, because this whole time he just wanted to be with his 'Mother'...That's all he wanted.

They laid there together, crying to themselves to exhaust their sadness til there's nothing left. They poured out their sadness til the beginning of night, causing the two to fall asleep from their pain. In the darkness of the room, both Walter and Henry stayed where they were: In bed side by side together. As they continued to hold one another within the covers of the bed, Henry begins to awaken from his slumber and looks down towards Sullivan. Right next to him, the blonde was in peace as he slept right next to his Reciever. Surprisingly, there wasn't a speck, or splatter of blood on his face and his jacket was clean. Sullivan must've taken the time to clean up for Townshend. "Why?" Henry asked, hoping he was loud enough to wake Walter. It worked. Slowly, Walter opened his eyes, looking towards Henry with a sense of confusion. "Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you kill those twenty people, and yourself? Why? I just want to know," Henry asked again. Could Townshend actually bond with his killer? "All I ever wanted...Was to be with 'Mother'. When I was little, the people at the Wish House would always tell me where I came from. They said that I was from this very room...And I knew in my heart that this was my 'Mother'. I would always come here, hoping to see 'Mother', but the other people would always kick me out, or shoo me away. All I wanted was to be with 'Mother', but you people wouldn't let me," said Walter, telling his story to Henry. The brunette listened, being quiet as Sullivan continued on.

"I was beginning to lose hope...All I wanted was to be with 'Mother'. Back at the orphanage, the people there from some cult told me that 'Mother' was sleeping. I was curious of how I can wake 'her' up, til I came across this ritual called 'The Descent of the Holy Mother', or better known as 'The 21 Sacrements'. I devoted my time to perfect the ritual through my readings; waiting for the day to begin the 21 Sacrements. After Miss Galvin gave me that Shabby Doll, I began right away the next morning. I killed the first ten victims and offered the White Oil...Finishing the Holy Assumption Ritual. After I killed Billy and Miriam Locane, the police captured me and locked me up. As the scriptures said, 'The Second Sign and God said, offer the Blood of the Ten Sinners and the White Oil...Be then released from the bonds of the flesh and gain the power of Heaven...' I was the Assumption...I had to sacrifice myself," Walter continued. Henry listened, taking in this new information as if it was a movie to him. As Walter told his story, Henry could see this all unfold, as if he was Sullivan himself. Sullivan began to become uneasy, unsure if he should continue his story. He was hesitant to finish.

"Then what? Its okay...You can tell me," said Henry, wanting to know more. He also had to be a bit sensitive, hoping to not pressure his captor into doing something that he doesn't want to do. "I returned...As you can see now. I brought my body with me and returned here to finish the 21 Sacrements. With the sacrifice of Void, Darkness, Gloom, I did the exact same thing I did to you to Joesph...As Despair, the Giver of Wisdom. As you was trapped in Room 302, I claimed Cynthia, Jasper, DeSalvo, and Richard..Temptation, Source, Watchfullness, and Chaos. I'm surprised that you and Miss Galvin made it so far to reach me and meet Joesph's ghost, but in that process, you became the 'Reciever of Wisdom'," said Walter.

"Joesph did say that whoever moves into this room after him would be the final victim...Even if he did tell you of what he knew. I guess I made the most damning mistake of my life and it was my life that was taken away from me because of it," replied Henry. "...I was hoping it was someone else. I have been watching you for a long while since you moved here. I never wanted to kill you; there was too much innocence in you to be sacrificed...But you slowly became the 'Reciever of Wisdom' as long as you lived here. All I wanted was to be with 'Mother'...That's all I wanted," said Walter, running his right hand through the brunette's hair. Townshend couldn't believe it, Walter really didn't want to kill him, but since he did move into Room 302 and came face to face with Joesph's phantom, he had to.

"It's too late..I'm here and I'll always remain here. I'm yours now. You have chosen me from the beginning and I made a promise to you that I would never leave here...Even if I'm an earthbound phantom. It's already too late for me...I'm yours now," said Henry, finally accepting his place in Room 302. There was no way to go back in time and redo that choice Henry made before he moved into this now possessed room. Henry made that choice and he soon paid with it with his own life. "I know, my Reciever...I know you will always be here with us. 'Mother' has chosen well," replied Walter. He moves forward and hugs his Reciever, embracing the brunette into a light kiss. Townshend responded by placing his left hand through the locks of the blonde's hair, pulling him closer towards him. The two continued the kiss, til suddenly without anyone noticing; a child's voice interrupts the scene.

"What's going on?" the voice asked. In shock, the two broke their embrace and turned to face the source of the voice. Walter was lucky his back was covering the kissing scene from whoever was standing behind them. The blonde turns his head back to see who was behind them and Henry sat up and peered over Walter's side, spotting Little Walter looking at them in confusion. "Nothing...Just checking up on my Reciever," chuckled the murderer. Henry gave a light red blush, embarassed from all that was happening.

"Okay...You said we could go to the Forest World right now. You promised," said Little Walter. Sullivan turned around to face his younger apparition, getting up to kneel down to him. "Yes I did, didn't I? I can't take away a promise I made to myself," said Walter. The child became estatic, happy that his older self remembered the promise they both made. The child then rushes out of the room to head to the laundry room; the entrance to the hole they would have to navigate through to get to the Forest World. Before Sullivan began to follow his youthful self, he turns to Henry.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," said Henry. He was in no mood to go to any of the Otherworlds, so he letted the two Walters go without him. As soon as Henry laid his head back down onto the pillow, Little Walter enters the room once more. "Come on, Henry...We want you to come with us, too. Please?" he said to the Reciever of Wisdom. The child hops into the bed and begins to playfully pull on his overshirt, just as he tried to cheer Henry up from his lament. The child continued to ask 'Please?', just like any child would when asking their parents something.

"Come with us, Henry...It'll make you feel better," said Walter, kneeling down to Henry as he also tried to coax Henry away from his lament. Henry couldn't understand, was he still a prisoner? As a prisoner, he would be robbed of this privilage, to roam about on his own free will. After a tense minute, Henry finally relents and begins to get up from the bed's soft mattress. Together as a group, they all made their way to the Forest World via the hole inside the laundry room, together like a family, together as one. Actting as a warp, the hole transported them to the Wish House area, allowing Little Walter to run off towards the building like a free spirit. As Walter looked around the wooded walled up surroundings, Henry takes the time to look upon the golden ring that he almost forgotten about. This was the constant reminder of his fate. Walter then turns to Henry, taking hold of his Reciever with his right arm. If this was Henry's new fate as a ghost, he's going to have to make the best of it, but first...He needed someone to hold him tight and to tell him that everything was going to be alright. Sensing this, Sullivan embraced into a tight hug, holding Henry to comfort him. "Everything will be alright...I promise," said Walter. As soon as he said that, Little Walter joins the scene.

The boy hugged Walter's left and Henry's right leg together, as if the two were like parents to him. They stayed together for a few more minutes; til they broke apart and explored around the forested terrain as a group. They traversed through the hills and the grassy surroundings, allowing some time to admire the scenery before returning back to the Wish House. The birds filled the forest with their chirps, accompanied by the crickets singing their songs out to anyone or anything that was able to hear it. They explored the Otherworld for another good hour, til they finally decided as one to return back to the Wish House for the night. Together like a family, they treked their way back, retracing their steps from the beginning. The trio arrives to their destination, hoping to spend some time as a family til it was time to go to bed. As the two Walters played around on the first floor of the Wish House, Henry went up to the second floor and sat on the bed that was within the large compartment. The brunette sat in silence, listening to the noises down below. With some time to think, Henry wondered what he should've done better in his life to prevent this fate. What was it that ended up killing him in the end? His thoughts soon turn to his past. If he was more outgoing, less shy; he would've been a different person. However...Henry wasn't.

"Maybe if I was like other people that didn't kept to themselves...I would've been a happier person. Maybe...This is my punishment for all that," Henry said to himself. It started to hit him like a ton of bricks. Walter might've killed him as the final sign, but the true answer of all this was: It was Henry's mind that killed him. As if sensing an imaginary chill, Henry held his arms around himself; as if to keep warm from the imaginary temperature drop within the room. He closed his eyes for only a few moments, til he felt another set of arms hugging him back from behind him. The brunette opened his eyes and looked behind him, spotting his killer hugging into him with such gentlness. "I have realized that you didn't kill me, Walter...It was me. If I wasn't such a lonely man...A poor shy boy, I would've have been much happier than this. I have no future, I have no life...I am nothing," said Henry.

"That's not true, Henry. You do have a future, yet your life was taken away. You are something, you just have to believe. Can I tell you a secret?" replied Walter. "What is it?" asked Henry.

"When I was working on the 21 Sacrements, some of the people I chose as a sacrifice hurted me before. They would be mean to me, but now I have finally seeked retribution. Just some of them, not all," replied Walter. "I-I wish I was like that...I was made fun of sometimes as a kid...But I couldn't do anything. My parents just thought that I was a bit shy and needed to try to make some friends. I wish I was like you," Henry confessed.

"You can be. Just remember to let that fire build. If the person tries to hurt you again, make sure to hurt them back much worser than what they did to you. Seek retribution, don't let them get away with it...Their time will come when all nation of sin will be redeemed for the good...Not the wicked. Their time will come...It will come," said the Assumption. Henry looks up towards the window, thinking of what to say next. A feeling of security began to flood into Henry's heart. Even if he was afraid of Walter long before, he now felt secure and safe with his own murderer that robbed him of his life. His lingering sense of loneliness was fading away fast, he didn't feel like an outcast anymore...He was now free from all those negative emotions because his killer came into his life and took him away from all this madness. He was still mourning the loss of Eileen, but at least he won't suffer alone; even with Eileen's and his own killer right by him. Before the Assumption could give his Reciever a small kiss, Little Walter enters the room with sadness in his eyes; just as he held the toy plane Henry gave him with shakey hands.

"Henry...The wing broke off...I'm sorry," whimpered the boy, tearing up. The child felt terrible, this plane was a gift from the Reciever of Wisdom and now it was broken. Just as the child was about to burst into tears, Henry got up and took the plane into his own hands, looking at the toy more closely. "Ah...There's no need to cry. It can be fixed. Just a dab of super glue and it'll be as good as new. There's no need to cry, we can fix it," said Henry, hoping that his calm words were enough for Little Walter to settle down.

"Really?" asked the little boy. "Mmm hmm. That doesn't mean that everything else can be fixed by super glue...Don't cry, everything will be alright," said Henry. The child settled down and gave Henry a hug, glad that everything was going to be alright. The child leaves the broken toy in the Reciever's care, hoping that at least tommorow they would fix the toy plane together. The howl of a Coyote, or a Wolf echoed through the forest, as if from a megaphone, indicating to the group inside that it was well into the night. Downstairs, Little Walter rushes to one of the old couches that was placed into the Wish House and covers up; preparing for a brand new day that will signal the group to return to Room 302. He snuggles up into the covers and falls asleep, entering his own dreamland that was filled with many things children would dream of at his age. Even if everything was quiet upstairs, that doesn't mean that all was still and silent. In the room, the darkness of the night was the only cover for the Reciever and the Assumption as they once again began to woo one another for the second time. The blue cleaned trench coat was tossed onto Henry's white blue-tinged overshirt and white shirt; just as Sullivan's black short sleeved shirt was a few inches away.

Their silliquet carassed each other as their passion intensified, but ever quiet as Little Walter slept in peace downstairs. Through this blanket of darkness, only the shimmer of Townshend's golden ring was able to pierce through the black curtain of night. In the beginning, Henry wanted to escape from his captor, hoping to be free from his control. As much as Henry tried, Walter would always find him. That night of their consummation, something inside Henry changed him for the better. His fate was to stay in Room 302 and the apartment complex for an eternity; even with the phantom of the very man that had taken his life. Something so primal, so instinctive and longing...It was something that Henry never felt before through his adolecent life til the age of 28. The brunette held the blonde's head in place, allowing him to continue his kisses to release the ache that flooded the brunette's body for release. They broke for air and stared into each other's hazel eyes, hoping that this would last forever. Sullivan pulled Henry closer towards him, allowing the brunette to wrap his legs around the blonde's waist. For the rest of the night in a quiet embrace, the two made love for the second time since their consummation. At long last, Henry finally accepts his fate and adjusts to being a ghost for the remainder of his etheral days.

For the rest of the night and their life after death; the Assumption and the Reciever have accepted one another and laid together in bed for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe now Henry can finally achieve the hapiness that he always wanted...Even in death.

**A\N: Aww, poor Henry...I even had a few tears in my eyes towards the end. Seriously. I hope I did a good job on this story, I fixed it up as best as I could, but if for some reason the veiwers out there find any typos that escaped my grasp, PM me. Send a review, tell me what you think...That way I know that I wrote this the way you like it. R&R PLZ. :D ~DissidiaLord89~**


End file.
